Brooke Shields
Brooke Shields is an American actress. Biography Born in Manhattan, New York, she became a child model at the age of eleven, and after her screen debut in Alice, Sweet Alice, controversially played a child escort in Pretty Baby. She would later appear in films including Blue Lagoon, Endless Love and The Misadventures of Margaret. She mainly focus on television roles in later years, but still appeared in National Lampoon’s Bag Boy and Chalet Girl. On television, she appeared as a guest on The Muppet Show and later had guest roles in many high profile series including Friends, Two and a Half Men and had an award-winning role in Suddenly Susan. She also had voice roles in The Simpsons (as herself) and Adventure Planet amongst others. Singing As well as singing in a few television movie, including having a solo in The Easter Egg Adventure, Shields made a number of appearances in stage musicals, including playing Roxie Hart in Chicago, Ruth Sherwood in Wonderful Town and Morticia Addams in The Addams Family. She originated the role of Marla McGowan in the Los Angeles production of Leap of Faith. Film The Easter Egg Adventure (2004) *Love is the Answer (solo) Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the Three Bears Show (2008) *We Are Family The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2008) *(Hit Me) Baby One More Time Television Happy Birthday, Bob! (1983) *You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want To Do It)(contains solo lines) Stage Grease (1994) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale Cabaret (1998) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Wonderful Town (2004) *Ohio (duet) *Conquering New York (contains solo lines) *One Hundred Easy Ways (solo) *Conversation Piece (contains solo lines) *Conga! (solo) *Swing! (contains solo lines) *Ohio (Reprise)(duet) *Wrong Note Rag contains solo lines) *It's Love (Reprise) Chicago (2005) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Leap of Faith (2010)(originated the role) *Fox in the Henhouse (duet) *I Can Read You (duet) *Long Past Dreamin'(duet) *People Like Us (duet) The Addams Family (2011) *When You're an Addams (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Wrong (duet) *One Normal Night *Full Disclosure (contains solo lines) *Full Disclosure (Part 2) *Just Around the Corner (contains solo lines) *Live Before We Die (duet) *Tango de Amor (contains solo lines) *Move Toward the Darkness The Sound of Music (2012) *How Can Love Survive? (duet) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) Gallery shieldsrizzo.jpg|'Betty Rizzo' in Grease. shieldssally.gif|'Sally Bowles' in Cabaret. shieldsruth.jpg|'Ruth Sherwood' in Wonderful Town. shieldshare.jpg|'Horrible Harriet Hare' in The Easter Egg Adventure. shieldsroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. vercolacshields.jpg|'Madame Vercolac' in The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. shieldsmarla.jpg|'Marla McGowan' in Leap of Faith. shieldsmorticia.jpg|'Morticia Addams' in The Addams Family. Shields, Brooke